Alfea (Fan Story)
'Starfall Academy '''is a fan story made by BlueberryCrush. Chapter 1 I wiped my forehead and leaned back against a huge, gnarled tree. The branches, full of delicate flowers, towered above me. The cherry blossom parks were nice this time of year. So I had taken a taxi to the nearest one, which happened to be Lyra Park. The sweet aroma of flowers was always soothing and always made me drowsy. As I was drifting off, I saw a pair of glowing red eyes out of the corner of my eye. I immediately jumped up, but when I looked again, there was nothing there. Against my better judgement, I tiptoed hesitantly toward the spot where I had seen the eyes. I had never been in this section of the park. The trees grew closer together, and cast long shadows over the mossy floor. Suddenly, a claw scraped across my wrist. I shrieked, but more out of shock then pain. The cut was very shallow, and didn't sting. I walked away cautiously, and soon after broke into a run, not stopping until I was where I had been before. It wasn't until I had seated myself, breathing heavily, that I noticed the girl sitting next to me. It was weird, but I could swear she hadn't been there just a second ago. "W-wh-who are you?" I stammered The girl flicked her head, and her deep red hair swished around her face, showing off her flawless beauty and delicate features. Her eyes were a coffee brown, with pale skin, light red lips, and the lightest spray of freckles. "The name's Kira." She said, extending one manicured hand. I shook it warily. "I'm Arienne. Arienne Moonshade." "Ok, so Arienne," Kira said, "there's really no point in playing games, don't you agree?" She smiled creepily, exposing a set of even, white teeth. "So I'll just get to the point. Do you by any chance believe in magic?" I felt a thrill run through my body. "Magic?" "Yes," Kira answered impatiently. "You know, fairies and witches, that kind of stuff." "Well...." My voice sounded strangled. "No, I guess?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "Well, magic is real." She cleared her throat started to talk. ."Many mythical creatures dwell in various other dimensions in the universe. You're one of them, a fairy. Somehow, you ended up on Earth, although you don't come from here. I've come to invite you to train and learn to be a fairy at Alfea College. You can unlock your true self, and it--" "Wait, stop." I held up a hand and processed what she had said. If it was true...but it wasn't true! Or was it? Chapter 2 My head was spinning, and I staggered back a few steps. I sucked in a deep, shaky breath and leaned against the tree trunk. Maybe this was true. I mean, how much did I really know? See, that was what really bothered me. I wanted to have ''my life in my hands. Was that really so much to ask? Apparently, it was, because if what Kira said was true, my worlds was expanding infinitely, slipping out of my grasp. "Where is it, this school of magic?" I asked in a shaky voice. I knew this was my final decision. If I dove in deeper, there would be no coming back. But if I really wanted to stay away, I wouldn't have listened to Kira. Even so, my own words, coming out of my mouth, surprised me. I wasn't the kind of nitwit who trusted on sight. Kira smiled slightly, as if she had known I would play into her hands. She took out a small object, so small that her hand shielded it from my view. Kira pressed something on it, and a mist erupted from the thing. As she stuffed it back in her pocket, I watched, my eyes popping, as the park dissolved before me, and a new scene assembled: a lush green forest. But that wasn't what my eyes were glued to. In the center, there was a huge grassy field, and in it was a beautiful pink-and-blue castle. The grounds were full of tiny figures--fairies, although they looked like ordinary girls to me. "Whoa," I breathed. Kira smirked. "Believe me now?" I took another step closer, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I couldn't believe that I--ordinary me--could get to go here and train as a fairy! Imagine my mom knowing that! "She is going to, you know," Kira said. "Standard protocol. Your mother has to know where you are, for the sake of your safety." My eyes widened. Was she....reading my mind? Kira smiled ruefully. "It's a skill of mine. Forgot to tell you." I wondered what other "skills" she was hiding. But I just clenched my hand tighter and held my tongue. "So, assuming this is like those fairytales I grew up listening to, what you're power?" I asked curiously. Her face morphed into a sad, almost evil face. For some reason, I found myself thinking her face was familiar. Kira opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She ignored my question and said, "I'm going to portal you back so you can pack and say goodbye. I'll come with another portal in twenty minutes. Don't be late." She waved her hand, and I found Alfea dissolving once again. "How am I supposed to make my mom understand?" I shouted. Kira gave me another one of her small, mysterious smiles. "She will," she said firmly. And before I could ask her what she meant, I was back at my house on Earth. Shaking a little, I stood up. Something was off about Kira. She had secrets. Too many secrets. Category:Fanfiction